warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Blooming
This is my first story about warriors in awhile... Comments and improvement tips are welcome! :D -[[User:Leafwhisker|"Till death do us part."]] 22:26, December 21, 2010 (UTC) This is a moon after Night Whispers and takes place in the RiverClan camp. /Other Stuff/ Chapter One "The kits?" Mistystar asked her medicine cat, clearly worried. "They're fine. Luckily they didn't catch white-cough from their mother." Mothwing replied, flicking her tail towards the Queen's Den. "If you'd like to check on them feel free. Mosspelt and Duskfur are watching them." "What will we do if their mother dies?" Mistystar asked and Mothwing looked at the sickly queen. "She won't." Mothwing replied but seemed to doubt herself. "After Willowshine was killed from green-cough I worry more about Petalfur." "I know, Mistystar." Mothwing said and dipped her head. "I'll keep her safe." Mistystar padded away but stopped and turned her head to Mothwing. "What are their names?" "Leafkit and Streamkit." The medicine cat replied and Mistystar purred. "Beautiful names." she purred and padded away. `~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` "Ha! Got you!" Leafit mewed, mouth full of fur. She and Streamkit were playing again, much to Duskfur's annoyance. "Kits, please." She had meowed but they ignored her, too caught up in tackling each other. "I'm gonna be a great warrior!" Leafkit mewed, "So I'm training!" She pounced at Streamkit but the little grey and white kit dodged and Leafkit ran into the den floor. Streamkit ran into her side and Leafkit wiggled away from her grip. "Kits!" Mosspelt murmured and whispered to Duskfur, "Petalfur would have been proud." Petalfur died a few moons ago leaving the kits parent less. Their father never visited them either but both Duskfur and Mosspelt were like mothers to them. Duskfur nodded and watched the kits attack each other, Streamkit suddenly perked her ears. "Duskfur, when will we learn to swim?" she asked. "Soon enough." The Queen replied. Duskfur had her kits a moon ago. They were both dark-brown but the she-cat had amber eyes and the tom had green eyes. "I'll teach you once Splashkit and Cloudkit become Apprentices." Mosspelt said and licked her kit's head. "Hey!" Splashkit protested, trying to escape. Cloudkit purred and tackled her litter mate. Splashkit soon disappeared in a mound of fur when Streamkit and Leafkit pounced on him too. "Hey!" he mumbled and batted at the young kits. Streamkit sighed and sat down. "You're no fun, Splashkit." she mewed and Leafkit nodded. "Yeah, I'll be glad when I can boss you around as leader!" Streamkit rolled her eyes. "You're all-talk, Leafkit! Every cat knows I'll be medicine cat! I'll get to talk to StarClan and you'll have to come to me for advice!" Leafkit pounced on her litter mate, nipping her ear. Duskfur and Mosspelt watched the four kits fighting over what they'll be appointed and Duskfur purred. "Petalfur would be very proud." Mosspelt purred. "Once they come out of the Nursery I'd like to see how they cope with being away from each other." "Yes, well, we must all make adjustments, correct?" The Queens continued to watch the kits play until sundown when they told them to go to sleep. Streamkit, however, couldn't sleep. Streamkit poked Leafkit. "Hey, can you sleep?" she whispered. Leafkit mewed in protest. "Of course!" she mewed. Streamkit sighed, getting up. "Streamkit!" Leafkit scolded, getting up, "You're gonna get in trouble!" "You sound like Duskfur!" Streamkit muttered but Leafkit nipped her tail. "I won't let you go!" "Leafkit, I'm just gonna look around camp!" Leafkit sighed and followed her out the entrance. "I'll go with you so you don't get in trouble." she said and Streamkit snorted. Category:Fanfiction